CrystalXRory
by Janethekiller friendly killer
Summary: Hiyah Crystal Is Weird... Yes deal With It


It was Friday, October 17. Crystal was under the bleachers like usual. She was watching the finals of the high school play offs the score was 47 to 47 and only 15 seconds left on the clock our team The Aliens were on offence trying to score against the defending team The Martins they were trying to tackle our head quarterback Rory who was 6"4 feet tall and had short almond hair was dodging any tackle attempts that got through the other players with 5 seconds left on the clock Rory turned left but doubled back and went right just as the buzzer went off Rory got into the enzone scoring the winning point after the Aliens congratulated The Martians on a good game the Aliens celebrated with whoops and hollers of victory. Crystal smiled and snuck off to her car she stayed in the shadow because she wanted no one to see her then she got to the car and went home

She had gotten home and went to bed. The next morning she woke up and grabbed her outfit then took a shower when she got out and got dressed then took a look at herself in her body mirror and saw her long black hair and her lethally pale arms and legs the thing is Crystal went to the doctors and the doctor said she was fine she just needed sunlight the worst part was the fact that she hated sunlight if she was out in the sun light for no more than 2 minutes she got burned suntan lotion did nothing aloe help a little bit but not much even taking a cold bath had its disadvantages like if she was in there for too long she pruned but as soon as she got out so she was conflicted she grabbed a different outfit a nice black shirt with a black jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans it was about 6:30 in the morning when Crystal walked to school.

When Crystal got to school it was 7:02 and the staff was just getting to the school as well. The super intendant smiled at Crystal at let her into the playground Crystal went straight for the shady area and she pulled out her drawing note book and sketched the playground down to the very last detail by the time she finished it was 7:30 and the rest of the kids came pouring into the playground there were two or three kids who looked at her in shock other than them kids simply passed by her and paid her no mind once every one was in the playground Crystal drew them as they were she got every last detail down to what accessories each girl was wearing there was only one person who she hadn't drawn yet it was Tory he never seemed to stop moving or changing from game to game

Finally the bell had rung Crystal took her time to put her drawing pad away when she got up to go to class she heard the familiar voices of the schools bullies she tried to run but they caught up to her and pulled her back they called here many names like emo, gothic queen, shadow lady, and finally the boogie man daughter at that one Crystal snapped she pushed her jacket sleeves up above her elbow and said that they must have some serious mommy or daddy issues and they needed to get a life the bullies looked shocked at first then they Crystal whipped around and went to storm around but the bullies yanked at her jacket then it broke and she fell back into the sun she put her arms up to cover her face but it blinded the bullies instead by this time Rory had mad it over to see what was happening when he saw was crystal on the ground and the bullies standing over by her he got angry and walked towards them they saw Rory coming they tried to run but Rory caught them and literally dragged them to the super intendants office and explained what happened from what he had seen

As Rory and the super intendant walked down the hallway to take Rory back to class Rory wanted to ask about the girl with the really pale arms Rory asked the super intendant if she knew anyone who always was the first in the playground and never went into the sun the super intendant nodded then told him her name was crystal and she was always in the shaded area then they entered the class room the class was shocked the super intendant explained that the two bullies had been suspended and that Rory had been the one to bring them in later that day during study break witch was like recess and crystal had returned to her spot when Rory approached they greeted each other than Rory sat down next to Crystal and asked her about the sun she told him why she liked to stay in the shade then Rory had an idea she goes out in the sun while she has a jacket the slowly changing shirts until she can be in the sun then she can work on her tan so she's not so pale Crystal smiled and agreed to try.


End file.
